The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus or system for controlling wheel cylinder pressures of a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-225482 and United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0159871, which belong to the same patent family, disclose a brake control apparatus for controlling wheel cylinder pressures of a vehicle. Under a specific condition, this brake control apparatus changes braking force distribution between a set of front wheels and a set of rear wheels while maintaining a total braking force constant. In order to cancel a yawing moment resulting from this change, the brake control apparatus adjusts braking force distribution between left and right front wheels or between left and right rear wheels.